magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Ragol Fragol
Early Life Ragol was born under the luminous light of the full moon in a small house in Taverly. His parents were experienced herbalists that worked as doctors for the town. As Ragol grew older his parents attempted to train him in the family business as an herbalist; however Ragol had no talent for the art. Every time he mixed together a potion it would result in some sort of poison or minor explosive. Ragol knew he would never find talent in this occupation, for his true interests lied in magic. When he wasn't busy being scolded for his potion-making, he would be in his room playing with runes he hid under his floorboards. One day, while his parents were tending to civilians, Ragol was messing around with his runes. He picked up a fire and an air rune and smashed them together in curiosity. The two runes began to spark as the reacted with each other. The runes vanished as a large fireball shot through his window and landed in the flower garden. Within seconds the garden was engulfed in fire as the people frantically rushed to douse the fire. After the fire had dissipated, the source of the fire was discovered. Ragol's parents were scolded by the druids for their son's mistake; they were warned that if anything were to happen like this again, they would be forced to leave the town. Afraid and upset about what had happened, Ragol's parents returned in an intense rage. Ragol cowered in a corner as his father ripped up his floorboards and threw his runes outside his window. Ragol staggered as he tried to stand, able to make a whisper. "I-I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to..." Ragol was cut off by his father. "You could have destroyed our village!" yelled his father as he smashed a board against the wall. "Dad...I'm sorry....please..." Ragol once again was cut off. "You can't do anything right! You can't even make a simple potion!" yelled his father as he threw the broken floorboard into the next room. "You are so worthless!" Ragol's dad raised his arm and back-handed Ragol, throwing him across the room. Tears streamed down Ragol's bruised face as he laid still on the floor. His father began to walk slowly out of the room, but made one final comment in a hushed tone. "You'll never be good for anything." The Guild of Magic No matter what the opinion of his parent's was, Ragol's love for magic never left him. He joined the Guild of Magic as an apprentice level mage, shadowing others so that he could learn magic for himself. Ragol was assigned by his tutor to learn about all of the types of magic, and to select the ones he wished to learn the most. Selecting a certain variant would allow him to learn more quickly and effeciently than it would be to learn every spell in the book. Ragol quickly became fond of Portal '''and Teleportation''' magic, which became his primary area of study. Ragol became a prodigy as he could even create portals halfway across Gielinor. The Guild of Rune Growing bored and tired of working with the Guild of Magic, Ragol left. A new Guild created for adventurers of all types had been created by the famous man, Gautier Qir, which seemed to spark an interest in Ragol. He was accepted into the guild as a portal mage to accompany Pipolocenado. Ragol typically only shows kindness to Pipo, Clauvise, and other higher ranked officials, but tends to be rather rude to other people. He is competent and logical, knowing how he needs to act in situations; although, Ragol does not like to participate as much as others would, despite his tremendous power.